1. Field
Embodiments of the disclosure relate generally to the field of non-pneumatic tires and more particularly to embodiments for a survivable non-pneumatic tire having molded construction with a flexible spoke structure for tactical wheeled vehicle application including a recessed/protected wheel cover/mud guard and methods for fabrication of the wheel and cover.
2. Background
Tactical military vehicles are subject to extreme environments and the potential for combat damage. Existing pneumatic tires in use on many vehicles may be vulnerable to blast and fragmentation effects from improvised explosive devices (IED) and other explosive or penetrating threats which render military vehicles inoperable and can leave their crew stranded in harms way. Additionally, flexing of tire walls in pneumatic tires may create heating that may increase detectable thermal emissions. Armor shielding provides protection from small arms fire and fragments, but greatly increases vehicle weight, reduces payload, reduces mobility and maneuverability, and reduces vehicle range. Existing wheel/tire covers are mounted outboard of the pneumatic tire due to the tire wall bulge where they are vulnerable to terrain obstacles and may be damaged or destroyed in the course of rugged terrain operations.
Non-pneumatic tires have been introduced for improved durability and puncture resistance on vehicles for many applications including tactical military vehicles for the ability to withstand blast effects and projectile punctures that could disable a vehicle with pneumatic tires. Solid rubber tires provide desired puncture resistance but may be heavy and have excessive rotating inertia for many desired applications. Wheel/tire combinations created from plastic or composite matrix materials are entering use but may be difficult to fabricate in a manner to be interchangeable with existing pneumatic tire and wheel systems on vehicles.
It is therefore desirable to provide non-pneumatic tire/wheel combinations which exhibit the desired survivability capabilities. It is also desirable to provide non-pneumatic tire/wheel combinations that are interchangeable with existing pneumatic tire/wheel systems.